scooby and ben team up
by Mario bros fan4ever
Summary: when max is kidnapped scooby and ben team up for an grand adventure
1. 1

great said gwen forever knight took grandpa said gwen. don't worry i will turn xlr8 said ben and what if you time out early said gwen. you got a point said Ben as a van stopped around them need help said shaggy names shaggy this is my best friend scooby and his nephew scrappy. i'm ben and this is my cousin gwen . hi she said . so what are you two doing alone said scrappy. our grandpa was kidnapped. ridnapped cried scooby yep said gwen well come on guys we will help you said scrappy thanks said ben . as they drove what is that said scrappy looking at the watch. this is the ommitrix said ben it allows me to turn into aliens said ben can you show us asked scrappy uh hey ben how about no said shaggy scared . yeah said gwen use it when there is danger. meanwhile so that's where they are said forvever knight. wow said kevin i will stop him he said good idea forever knight. the gang stopped at a fast food place and got cheeseburgers thanks said gwen. no problem said scooby. as shaggy was on the phone. we accept said scrappy. accept what asked gwen a case said scrappy. what case asked ben about a guy kidnapping people. ben and gwen said thats forever knight . zoinks said shaggy as scrappy carried all of them to the car


	2. 2

the gang drove into a forest well said shaggy lets set up camp. rand rood said scooby really said gwen i thought we were going after forever knight we can't fight him asleep said ben. good point said gwen well well well said kevin losers . hey said scrappy who are you . thats kevin said ben scrappy grabbed his leg i got him he said scooby grabbed scrappy kevin went dark matter ben went cannonbolt and charged for dark matter but missed shaggy and scooby ran away gwen stepped up to kevin stop kevin gwen said kevin blushing and left wow said ben gwen and Kevin sitting on a tree k i s s i n g gwen and ben started to fight stop said shaggy as he grabbed gewn scooby grabbed ben lets go said scrappy as the group drove off


	3. 3

the gang drove off to a restaurant that was opening oh come on said gwen i thought you guys were going to help us but all you three care about is being lazy i'm out of here . gwen wait said scrappy as he went after her a limo pushed the mystery machine away shaggy and scooby chased it down well well well said Billy billions here to see the new restaurant. well too bad i will be the first person to taste everything they have not if i have anything to say said ben as he decided to go slapback Billy billions called for some drones one shot slapback in the back and thus making a clone big mastake said slapback as he threw his clone on the drones Billy billions ran inside to see shaggy and scooby eating one of everything done said shaggy. meanwhile gwen was crying on a rock then she heard footsteps. meanwhile shaggy and scooby was running from drones but rath crushed them then reinforcements came and rath fought them scooby grabbed the the remote and broke it . that mutt ruined my plan I will get my revenge he said and slowly walked away .meanwhile who's there said gwen looking to fight scrappy came hi gwen. gwen turned away I'm sorry gwen if we made you upset can you give us a second chance. okay gwen sniffed. eslewhere so those kids have new friends i will get my revenge on that medding kid and his dogs


	4. reunion

look said gwen footprints. and they look like a robot knight. zoinks said shaggy that means. yep said ben it's hero time as he went xlr8 and followed the tracks to a space camp then went back to ben a girl came outside who are you she asked .

I'm Ben tennyson and now who are you. Ben asked as the girl was about to speak .relma said scooby. velma is that really you said scrappy yes said velma yes it is wait you guys know each other said Ben. yes said shaggy. this is ben and gwen said scrappy we're helping them on a mystery. cool said velma I have two week vacation can i help . yes please said gwen finally someone who can help us scooby and shaggy glared at her come on said ben alright said velma what's the mystery we're looking for forever knight. said gwen . jinkies velma said I've heard about him if we're going to solve this mystery we need fred and daphne get in she said as velma started the engine everyone got on velma shaggy and gwen sat in the front ben and the dogs were in the back so where's fred said scrappy. At the the mall looking for traps said velma as they said this a car bumped into the mystery machine it was vin . vin said ben okay kevin then billy now vin alright it's hero time and went jetray cool said jetray new alien and flew outside and landed on vin's car well well well if it isn't ben tennyson as he drove right causing jetray to jump and shoot a laser beam at vin's car hey vin said what's the big idea then vin's car got caught in a net got him said fred then ben went back to normal then the gang caught up hey guys said fred so you're fred said ben . I'm ben .nice watch said fred as vvelma facepalmed let's go said gwen .this is gwen by the way said scrappy. we're on a mystery said velma these kids are looking for forever knight. alright gang it looks like we have a mystery on our hands said fred. fred didn't you hear velma daphne said daphne said scrappy this day keeps on getting better then fainted. aright guys let's get moving daphne said then everyone got in the van and drove off


	5. 5

the gang drove down the road . so gwen spoke where are we going. we're following the path to forever knight's fortress velma said . zoinks shaggy said is it too late to turn back . then all of a sudden the van stopped. yeah shaggy scrappy spoke way too late .

later

fred drove for a few minutes then stopped and everyone came out . we should split up gang he said velma and I will go to the left. daphne gwen and ben will go up. and shaggy you and the dogs go to the basement. like fred shaggy asked i have a better idea. what fred said .

how about me and scoob stav here. come on raggy scooby said and walked with scrappy. vinkies velma said .

what daphne asked . scooby wasn't scared. velma replied

that's my uncle scooby always fearless . scrappy said and followed scooby and shaggy.

later charmcaster appeared infornt of gwen and ben . look out daphne shouted. don't worry Ben said and went heatblast

. and shot a fireball at charmcaster. but she used a shield and shot ice at heatblast and then shot a magic blast at him. heatblast turned back to ben but the ommitrix started glitching and ben saw a new guy . woah daphne said. what is it gwen asked. i don't know but it's herotime ben said and grew electric antennas and had electric arms and a tail and went feedback. what the charmcaster asked

this guy i will call him feedback. then shot a thunderbolt at her knocking charmcaster out. and ben went to normal.

meanwhile fred and velma were looking for clues . fred look velma said as she held up a photo of max tennyson . that must be ben and gwen's grandpa just as he said this they were caught by guards.

meanwhile shaggy and scooby and scrappy was looking for max .oh boy I'm excited are you excited uncle scooby scrappy asked no he said we have to be serious. then a girl came shaggy scooby scrappy she asked. zoinks said shaggy.

ben was looking for forever knight and

then daphne fell in a hole then ben jumped in. the hole closed and ben finally fell to the floor and was face to face with Dracula. hello he said evily. but ben was serious and saw a new alien without thinking ben tapped the watch and turned into ice then turned into a ghost. then he was big chill . cool he said and froze Dracula and then froze the hunch bunch.

someplace else ribella scooby askes . yep it's me sibella said and hugged the trio listen i need your help to stop my dad.


	6. 6

like dracula is back shaggy asked. yes sibella said the girls and i spilted up to look for him.

the hunch bunch arrived . more like they found us come on gang shaggy scooby and sibella ran but scrappy stayed and grabbed crunch's tongue and threw crunch to brunch . sibella. came back and grabbed scrappy and caught up to the boys . meanwhile.

ben gwen and daphne fell threw a trap door only to meet zombozo as he mind controlled daphne . not good gwen. said ben jumped and went heatblast ommi kix.

then burned zombozo daphne returned to normal a ghost appered that was ghost tastic she said . who are you daphne asked i'm phantasma.

meanhile some bandages tied up the guards and threw them to the wall it was tanis . nice shot winnie said . wow thanks fred said. wait where's velma he asked.

shaggy scooby and sibella ran into a robot leg it was simon. zoinks shaggy said . run sibella shouted. wait where's scrappy scooby asked . up here scrappy said inside the robot . are these your friends simon asked yep scrappy replied . then forever knight sliced the robot in half sending scrappy and simon flying sibella turned into a bat and flew towards them shaggy and scooby ran away with forever knight chasing them .

meanwhile ben heard someone muttering . grandpa max i'm coming wait ben gwen called out but ben went anyway. only to meet velma. tied up . the door was. locked well well look who we have here .

meanwhile scooby. accedently landed on a spring then on forever knight . that's my uncle scrappy said but forever knight got up knocking scooby to shaggy . then he turned around . put'em up scrappy said then sibella grabbed scrappy and ran but they soon got trapped in a dead end uh oh scrappy said then a laser beam hit his back it was scooby then esla punched him in the gut then phantsma came and possesed him to punch him self then winnie came and scracthed forever knight then sibella grabbed him and threw him to the sky then tanis used her banages to grabbed him and send him down hard .

the girls looked at shaggy scooby and scrappy hi coaches they said like its great to see you too shaggy said. like let's see who this guy really is fred said as he removed the mask it. was a robot with a masage hello tenyson albedo said. everyone was confuesd.


	7. 7

albedo came infront of ben and a tied up velma .

who are you ben asked.

my name is albedo.

why do you look like me ben asked

because of that ommitrix . oh yeah ben said its herotime and went fourarms then went ommikix .albedo threw kevin to the floor . kevin ben said. then albedo went bashmouth . fourarms punched bashmouth but bashmouth blocked and punched fourarms while this was happening velma was rubbing her back on the wall ripping the ropes then got up and tried to get out .

meanwhile four big robots surrounded the gang scooby jumped in shaggys arms . i'm back said a young voice it was billy billions not him again shaggy said. as gwen and daphne was hiding behind the wall. one of the robots shot a beam the gang divided shaggy scooby and winnie went one way sibella and elsa went another then tanis and phantasma went one way fred and scrappy went another. where's velma scrappy asked kidnapped fred replied.

fourarns shot a rocket fist at bashmouth in the face then kicked him to the wall. bashmouth went. quadsmack and punched him then went hotshot and shot a fireball at him then went rush and ran around him then velma tripped him . rush turned into undertow and shot water at velma and fourarms . fourarms turned into ben . yikes ben said as undertow went thornblade help ben called out . well looks like this is it velma it was nice knowing you . yeah me too ben said as he and velma hugged each other just as thornblade was about to do something a beam blasted him it was max .

grandpa max ben said with tears of joy . ben max called.

as the two hugged . thornbalde got up . look out. velma said but scooby fell on thornblade then a beam came and broke the door down it was one of those robot s zoinks shaggy said its hero time ben said and tapped the watch and went waybig . waybig. grabbed the robot and crushed him. billy billions summoned some drones but gwen grabbed the remote and broke it. oh come on billy said .then daphne came gwen you may want to look up. oh my gosh gwen said. esla grabbed one of the robots and threw it away then waybig grabbed the other two robots. and squsied them then thornblade used some vines on waybig scrappy pulled one of them then winnie grabbed another. then fred grabbed one then daphne then max then they let go sending albdeo to the air. then waybig caught him you are so out of here waybig said and threw him away and turned back to normal

gwen popped out of the rubble grandpa she said while runing and hugged him then ben came . look i'm really sorry i messed up on that fight . it's okay ben all that matters is that team tennyson is reuntied . um grandpa gwen said i'd like you to meet mystery inc . oh um thanks kids for helping me reuntie with my grandkids . no problem fred said .

meanwhile mrs grimwood arrived girls were are you. over here scooby said . wow what a surprise mrs grimwood .like hey mrs grimwood shaggy said i see you three saved my girls would you like to be teachers again . well daphne asked are you going to do it .

um are you going to be mad shaggy asked.

no you should go for it fred said really scooby asked .

yeah velma said we can come with you guys can we go to gwen asked super exctied okay grandpa max what about you ben wanna go. sure ben said it will be a new action expreince .

okay said shaggy let's get moving gang as fred parked the van in the chopper wow uncle scooby looks like another adventure scrappy said as they got on borad . here we go again scooby said.

scooby dooby doo scooby howled

and scrappy dappy doo too scrappy howled.

the end

**how did you enjoy this story i might make a sequel but i am going to take a break see ya.**


End file.
